Diaper Dash
' Diaper Dash' is a time-management game release on Aug 12, 2009 and produced by Zemnott & PlayFirst featuring Wilson, a young man who becomes a daycare worker and Sunny Side Up. Story It's another day in Rubber Ducky Inc. which is a subsidiary of Big Corp. Among it's scientific daycare workers is Wilson who is testing the effects of a sleepy baby blaster on a triad of toddlers. After the effects cause the babies to cry Wilson, seeing their pain, immediately heads into the restricted area and comforts the babies. After a warning goes off Mr. Big immediately storms in and fires Wilson for entering the restricted zone. Now out of a job and forced to move into the basement of his sister's house Wilson is at Flo's Diner with his sister and nephew where he discusses his problems with Flo. After his nephew begins crying Flo then wraps the crying toddler with a piggy cloth. Wilson, amazed by Flo, begins learning things from her and decides to open a small daycare in his sister's basement. Wilson returns to Flo's and updates her on his progress, having learned more about babies he has a lso been saving enough money for a bigger space to put his daycare in, with Flo's advice Wilson then purchases a new bigger house and renames it Wilson's Laser-Free Daycare, and Mr. Big pulls up at the street to notice Wilson's daycare. Wilson wakes up at Flo's Diner after having a nightmare about a baby getting into nuclear chemicals, realizing the stress of a smaller daycare is getting to him Flo advises Wilson to find a bigger daycare space. Taking her advise, Wilson rents a double lot from Colin the Cellphone Addict for the daycare, meanwhile Mr. Big is updated on Wilson by the Rubber Ducky Inc. employees. After Wilson sadly has to turn away more desperate parents in need of a daycare because the current is full, Flo then lends Wilson the keys to an Aquarium house she was housekeeping for a friend. Meanwhile, Mr. Big then fires all the Rubber Ducky Inc. employees after learning that Wilson's daycare is even better than Rubber Ducky. After finishing up in the aquarium daycare, Wilson then uses the funds to purchase a luxurious mansion daycare that has enough space for many babies. Soon, Wilson gets a call from Mr. Big, who wants to rehire him and promises to triple his original salary, Wilson then proceeds to chastise the villainous business executive and puts the phone down. Wilson and Flo high five in happiness . Gameplay The Daycare Players control Wilson, who is a daycare manager and worker that cares for the babies that are dropped off into the waiting area of the daycare, like the other dash games, you click at parts to get Wilson moving. The parents will first drop their baby off. then Wilson must pick up the baby and take the toddler to their desired area, each of the babies have different schedules and have to passed around to the different areas. Sometimes after a baby uses the station they will leave it stinky it is not required to clean it up but it must be if you want the level to end when you have taken care of all the babies. The real customers are the babies, all babies' patience is the same but leaving them alone for too long causes them to cry as their mood goes down, if a baby's mood reaches 0% the corresponding parent will appear to take their baby back leaving with no payment. Chaining is the same as the other games, is doing the same action in a row, there is also a color chain called gender chaining, which is putting the same gender babies in the same colored station. Exclusive to this game is swap chaining which involves repeatedly swapping the babies between stations non-stop as long as there is another baby to pick up. Abusing the swap chaining system can net a player very high scores. Inventions Throughout each daycare Wilson will be working on a very helpful invention, the progress goes up 20% per day starting on the second day of each daycare after that the invention is put into use, in some days an invention or all of them are unavailable. *'Cleanatron' - A helpful robot that cleans up messes when clicked, has 2 charges, can be upgraded for more charges and faster recharging. *'Teddybear Dispenser' - Pops out a teddy bear that restores the entire mood of one baby when given to, requires cool down. *'Distraction Phone' - When used it calls a random entertainer to boost the mood of every baby in the daycare, can be upgraded to shorten the cool down. *'Storybook Reader' - Boosts the mood of all babies in the waiting area to maximum. *'Super Shoes' - Permanent shoes for Wilson that make him run faster, combined with the 2 speed upgrades makes him faster than ever. Upgrades After the first level of each daycare, Wilson will be able to purchase upgrades to improve his efficiency and scenery. Profits for purchase are measured in the amount of the previous level made, taking advantage of the swap chaining system can net players enough money to purchase the entire catalog equipment list in 2-3 levels. The Babies All the babies have male and female counterparts. William - Average well rounded boy. Possibly Wilson's nephew as his mother is in a picture with Wilson at the daycare. Doris - A girl who loves naps. Nathaniel - A boy who requires more feeding than most babies. Hal the Hungry man is his father. Aikiko - A girl whose needs are quite random. Possibly Toshiro's daughter. Claude - A playful boy who loves to spend time at the play pen. Rita - A girl who made a lot of mess. Felicia - A girl who loves to play and eat. Barb is possibly her mother. Ned - A boy who loves to take naps. Stan - A boy who makes a lot of mess Abe - A boy who loves to play and eat, also Barb is possibly his mother. Maria - A girl who loves to eat, Hal is possibly her father. Annabelle - A girl who loves to play. Yasuhiro - A boy who follows his whim. Possibly Toshiro's son. Gallery diaper dash.jpg diaper dash 2.jpg diaper dash 3.jpg Girl.png diaper dash 4.jpg diaper dash 5.jpg Category:Dash series Category:Other spin-offs